But You Gotta Get Up Once More
by thelazyrose
Summary: Unleashing her Silver-Eyes powers caused Ruby to fall to her death. In the afterlife she met someone by the name of Pyra, who granted her a second chance. Now a Driver, Ruby will have to face many foes and challenges, to fulfill her quest; Bring Pyra to Elysium and save the world. (Post!Volume 3 AU)
1. Prologue

Summer always loved to look at the stars. Her eyes reached out to them, trying to pick them off from all that nothingness. She often told her how much she loved them, just as she loved the blue sphere suspended before them.

Ruby would always agree with her, nodding her head as she stared out the window, for she could never say it. Alone, looking at the lights scattered across that dark, she never told her that to her it seemed dreadfully empty. The stars were too small, lost among the black. Their light was cold.

They always felt so cold.

A breath of fresh air was what she needed. Desperately. She begged for it as the fire intensified. Her lungs were burning, her skin peeling off in the terrible heat. It hurt much more than she thought it would. She had hoped she would be dead before she felt anything, but luck never really liked being around her. If it wasn't for the crimson wrapping around her, she could breathe. She could…she knew she could.

The fire that erupted in her torso spread throughout her limbs, and she choked. She choked inside it, clogging her throat. Dimly, she could hear the scream of the Fall Maiden and the loud growling of the Grimm Dragon echo in the empty night, absorbed in its bottomless depths to simply be lost. Tighter, tighter it choked her, her body breaking from the pressure. She was going to die. She knows that she would die. Nothing could survive such torture as this, nothing, not even herself…especially not her.

A voice called out to her, reaching out, like a hand through water. She lost her sense of feeling throughout her body, but she saw someone grab her left hand, clinging to her fiercely as the fire burned all around. But she couldn't feel it. She realized she couldn't feel anything. And that should have been good, except there was this this floating sensation, and she could see how her arms were bursting.

A thought flashed before her, vivid and strong. **Survival.** It hit her with full force. She needed air, fresh air. She wanted to stand on solid ground, to look up into a blue sky. To run through dirty city streets and wide open fields and see what the world was made up. But she would fall, fall away into the dark alone. And she had never lived, never truly lived.

 _I don't want to die…_

She slipped down, watching something golden float in the fire, winking at her from the lucid light, glimmering in that wide space of obscurity. She was falling, she never knew that death could hurt so much, even if she could feel nothing at all now. Maybe that was why.

"Ruby!"

And all she saw was red, filled with stars that busted along with her.

Everything changes…

…yet it comes with a cost.

* * *

Ruby awoke, opening her eyes and seeing a large field. It was green, bright and colorful as well. "What the?" She blinked, looking around, not knowing where she was.

She did what her Uncle Qrow told her to do in a situation such as this. "Alright Ruby, take a deep breath and try to remember how you got here..." She did just that. Taking a deep breath.

A fresh breath of air, with it all those memories of her death came crushing onto her.

"Oh right, I died." Saying that felt...anticlimactic to say the least. She expected more really, but it seemed like what her father said was true, and Ruby being alone, without her sister, uncle or father around, said it.

"Shock is one hell of a drug, it seems." Shaking her head, Ruby finally began looking around and there, in the distance, she spotted someone underneath a tree. "Someone's here too?"

Ruby guessed it was the afterlife and whoever that person was, was the one that told her something. Finally having reached that tree after a few minutes of walking, Ruby was about to raise her voice.

"It's such a mournful sound." The voice Ruby heard was beautiful, yet Ruby knew exactly what she meant.

The chiming of the bell.

"It hasn't stopped. Not in all these years." The redhaired woman continued, Ruby being inclined to listen.

"Is the church nearby?" Ruby remarked, before shaking her head. "No stupid question. Can you tell me where we are?"

She turned to Ruby, red eyes staring into silver ones. "This is Elysium. The land, where long ago, mankind lived in peace with its creators, the God of Light and the God of Darkness." The mysterious woman finished with. "It's where _we_ were born."

Now let it be said, Ruby did read a lot, but it was more of fairy tales and fiction, not actual history. That and she wasn't the smartest tool in the shed, so her next question felt justified. "Where? What's this Elysium? That aside, my name is Ruby, what's yours?"

The woman in red looked perplexed. _Someone who hasn't heard of Elysium before?_ She thought, before replying. "It's the land, in heaven. Although this is mere recreation, based on my memories." Finally she introduced herself. "My name is Pyra, nice to meet you Ruby."

"Pyra." She repeated, before looking downwards. It reminded her of Pyrrha, someone that Ruby failed to save. "I...Can you tell me how I got here? The only thing I remember was doing that weird thing with my eyes, then falling to my death."

Pyra looked to the side, replying in a sorrow filled tone. "As you just said, you died. Although I'm surprised at how well you're taking it."

Ruby merely shrugged her shoulders, that simplistic and naive light from her eyes not present for once. "I guess I expected something more, y'know? To live a life full of adventure and go out blazing in a full-out fight. I guess I didn't exactly get it, but I hope my family and friends don't find out, otherwise I'm in trouble."

Pyra blinked before beginning to giggle. "Haha! You're a strange one, Ruby. Most would be in denial, even try to get out of here. Yet you've accepted it, instead worrying about being in trouble because you died. But I do have a request."

The redhead walked closer to Ruby, standing a few centimeters above the other in height. "Can you take me to Elysium?"

Ruby was about to say that they already were here, before remembering the other had mentioned, that this was a mere memory, nothing more. "I would love to help you Pyra, but I'm dead remember? How can I help if I'm not breathing?"

Pyra put a hand on the emeral crystal on embedded on her chest. "I will give you half of my life force." She looked at Ruby once more. "That way you can be revived, as my driver. As the driver of the Aegis."

"Driver?" Ruby blinked, having heard Weiss mention something like that once. "Isn't my body kind of burned up? That aside, what is a driver? More importantly, what's an Aegis?"

Pyra, this time around, didn't make a funny expression, instead she explained calmly. "A driver is someone that's linked to a Blade. A special lifeform they create and summon by touching a Core Crystal. We Blades endow our Drivers with power and a weapon." Now she raised her hand, putting it on Ruby's shoulder. "Most in your world have that, but it seems that you've gone the route of making your own weapon, as opposed to using a Core Crystal."

Ruby nodded, most of that information being known to her. At the least the core crystal part that was. "Yeah, I didn't want to rely on other's strength. So I built Crescent Rose myself...By the way, where is she? My scythe?"

Pyra replied immediately this time. "It burned up. The fall turned it into a molten chunk of metal and shattered it on impact with the ground." She didn't give Ruby time to think for once. "What will you do Ruby? Will you accept my request?"

The Rose looked downtrodden. First she died, then her weapon, the one she built herself, was destroyed too? It nearly made her refuse the other's request, before shaking her head. "I...I accept your request, but the question remains, what will I do? My body is a lump of coal, remember?"

"By giving you half of my life force, I can revitalize your body and regenerate your cells. You'll look about the same, but it will be as if you've gotten a major growth spurt." Now Pyra felt it was good to add. "By bringing me to Elysium you can...Help save the world of the bad fate it's about to befall."

Now that made Ruby's eyes widen. "The end of the world? We can stop it by bringing you here?" Now she was acting on instinct. The basic instinct to save everyone. "I'm in, let's go!"

Pyra's eyes softened, a smile gracing her lips. She removed her hand from the core crystal on her chest and spoke. "Thank you Ruby. Now place your hand on my chest."

Now Ruby raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless did as the other was asking. "Sure." She put it on the other's core crystal. Then she felt herself beginning to shake...no.

She felt the air shake. She looked up at Pyra, to see the other had closed her eyes, yet Ruby couldn't focus on that anymore. No, all her attention was on the intense, vibrant green energy surrounding and slowly seeping into her body.

Ruby could feel it. Pyra's life-force entering her. The energy got more intense, breaking out into great flames that reached ten or more feet into the air and nearly blinded Ruby. It got intense to the point that Ruby nearly blackened out.

Then everything turned white.


	2. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Ruby awoke, feeling her entire body in pain. _Wait, body?_ She forced her eyes open, fearing what she might see. She had expected herself to be in even more intense agony, once the shock faded and she realized she only had coal stumps for limbs now.

Yet what she saw, made her eyes widen. She saw her limbs, yet they looked more developed, more firm. As if she had more muscle mass then before, but the right amount of fat to be considered normal.

Taking a few deep breaths, Ruby got over her shook, now standing up-straight. She took another glance down, seeing that most of her clothing was burnt, revealing her underwear. The Rose considered that a good thing, as she felt the tattered attire be tight now. Seemed like she had gone through a growth spurt, just like Pyra mentioned it.

"Wait a second, Pyra!" The entire conversation in the afterlife, or Elysium, Ruby still didn't really know, came crushing down on Ruby, making her remember.

Making her remember Crescent Rose's tragic fate. Which is why Ruby spend the better part of five minutes searching the place of where she fell, before long, having found her sweetheart or rather was was left of her.

A molten clunk of metal and wires, useless to be anything, other than a throwing projectile. So Ruby did the only thing she could in this situation. She dug a hole and buried 'her' in it, even making a RIP sign.

"That is quite the funeral for a Blade."

Ruby perked up, hearing that familiar voice. She looked at the other, seemingly deadpanning. "I thought that all was a dream, yet here you are, standing before me."

Pyra gave a nod, looking at the Rose and off the bat noting. "It seems that you've grown taller than me, Ruby." Another observation, as the red-eyes of the Blade scanned the rest of Ruby's body. "I dare say you even more mature than me now."

Ruby for her part, took it with stride. Growing up around her sister and father, Yang and Taiyang, she was used to comments like that. Not directed at her, but she was able to easily remark. "Fantastic, does that mean we can pass off as sisters now?"

Pyra merely sighed, too bemused by the Rose's antics and deadpan. "You're a strange one Ruby, but I'm glad you're my new Driver." The Aegis brought up now. "Ah that reminds me, look down at your chest, please."

Ruby did as she was asked and saw an emerald crystal, the shape of plus etched there. "Oh. This looks like that thing you have between your boobs." Ruby added on. "Wait, what does this mean exactly?"

"It means we're connected. Our lives are connect that is." Pyra touched her own crystal, before pinching her cheek. "Anything I feel, so will you and vice-versa."

Ruby for her part rubbed her cheek, grumbling in annoyance. "Don't do that again, but I guess this means if I die, you die, as well as vice-versa with injuries?"

Pyra's eyes lightly widened at that, but only for a mere moment, so Ruby thought it was her eyes playing a trick on her. "That is...true, but I didn't think you'd guess something like that right off the bat."

The Silver-Eyed Warrior merely shrugged for her part. "I died, remember? Death kinda opened my eyes a bit, that and this whole growth spurt thing is probably messing with my mind too."

The legendary Aegis blade started giggling in response. "Haha, that's good and all, but tell me Ruby, what do you think we should do now?"

The Rose really despised discussion like these. Where the choice fell upon her. "Well, we could try and go to this Elysium place you want me to bring you to, but thing is; I don't know where it is exactly, nor how to get there.

Before Pyra could interject, Ruby finished. "Next thing is, my family and friends think I'm dead. That and showing up at their door like this? They'd probably go insane, so right now I'm going to take the middle road."

"That would be?" Pyra asked, curiosity clear in her voice to be heard.

"I'm gonna stick around Vale for a day or so longer. Use the Grimm as test dummies and learn how to actually use a Blade, which reminds me, where is this Aegis you keep mentioning?"

Pyra didn't reply. Instead she held out both hands, a luminous glow of bright-green surrounding both Ruby and her. Between them a golden line appeared, as if it showed their connection. Slowly, but surely, a blade was formed, looking familiar to Ruby for some reason.

"Oh hey, it has the same color scheme as Crescent Rose, except with some green highlights." She inspected it for a bit, noting. "Interesting. I've never seen such a complex design before, but it's aerodynamic, so I'll be able to fight with it."

"You can fight with it? So I don't need to teach you how to swing a blade?" Pyra blinked, stating. "I thought you were more attuned with a scythe?"

"My uncle didn't want me to rely on my scythe only. So he thought me swordsmanship and some martial arts." Admittedly though, Ruby has been slacking on the latter.

She swung the sword around a few times, before deciding to slice at a wall nearby. Once she did so, she saw that a beam of light had manifested, easily cutting into the wall. "That is...new. Pyra, explain?"

"Oh the Aegis isn't a Blade like any other. It's a one-of-a-kind sword, it uses Photon light that can cut through anything without issues." She looked to the side, seeing a lone Beowolf approach them quickly. "Wanna give it a try?"

"What convenient timing." Ruby remarked, before rushing at the Beowolf. Her body even quicker than she remembered it to be, which is why she overshot her target and dashed straight into the Grimm.

She tackled it to the ground, flying ahead some more meters, while the poor animal-like monster collided with a wall and was put down that way. It seemed to be dazed.

"Five more minutes mommy." Ruby mumbled, her eyes being spirals. Before long, she shook her head to get out of her stupid vigor and yelled at Pyra. "Tell me that I'm quicker then before, will you!?"

Pyra had been at Ruby's side immediately helping the other up and healing any concussion that might have occurred. "Sorry! I didn't know that a growth spurt would increase your abilities by an insane amount."

"Ahh whatever, I feel better now." Doing what her Uncle Qrow always did, Ruby patted Pyra on the head, ruffling her hair and then walking over to the Beowolf. She easily sliced it apart with the Aegis, kind of like cutting butter with a knife.

Pyra for her part was glad Ruby walked away from her, as she blushed a bit at the other's act of affection. Thankfully, by the time Ruby had returned, the redhead looked composed once more. "So, what do you think?"

"I have to say it's pretty neat." That was all Ruby had to say, as she went to a nearby boutique, one that hadn't been ruined yet and gathered some clothing. "I know this is stealing, but honestly, I need something new to wear."

Nearly 20 minutes of try and fail later, Ruby had gotten a new attire. Combat boots that resembled her old ones, some dark-crimson cargo pants, and a skin-tight unitard. Akin to something that Neo herself wore.

Over it she wore a red-vest, with her cloak, or the tattered remains of it, being clipped onto it. "Ah, I feel much better. Yo Pyra, how do I look?" She called out to the other.

Pyra put down the magazine she was reading, staring at Ruby and simply smiling. "You look like someone out of a Mission Impossible Movie." Upon seeing Ruby's questioning look, she sighed. "You look good Rose."

"You could have said so right away, y'know?" Ruby stated, before leaving the shop, Pyra following her. "Seeing as my sense of direction sucks and I can't really read maps, I'll simply be following the wind." She licked her index finger, holding it up and once she found where the wind came from, followed that direction.

Pyra herself looked distressed at that. "W-Wait, you're simply going after the wind?"

"Yep." Ruby replied, happy-go-lucky as she always was.

"I guess that's a good idea, but we don't even know where to go, do we?" Pyra herself had to see how the world changed as well. Several centuries of being asleep, made this like a whole new world to her too. "Ahh fine, you win."

"Good." Ruby trudged along the safest path, avoiding the larger Grimm that seemed to be swarming towards the Grimm Dragon, that she had frozen atop the tower.

How she did it, she didn't know, but it was one of the things to find out. Alongside how to better use the Aegis, get Pyra to Elysium and just what Cinder was, a Fall Maiden? Ruby never'd knew, but she hoped this journey could answer that question.

And many, many more.


	3. Chapter 2: Attack and Story-time

"I thought we'd find a village by now-" Ruby grumbled to herself, speaking over Pyra, the Blade known as Aegis, and not paying much attention.

"Ruby-"

"-but no, I had to act cool and say we'll follow the wind! How much of an idio-"

"Ruby!" Pyra finally yelled, interrupting her Driver and covering her mouth, to stop her from mumbling any further. "Will you stop talking and listen to me for one damn minute?"

Wide-eyed, the Rose couldn't do more than just nod at the other. Removing the other's hand from her mouth, Ruby made some gagging noises. "Jeez, the latex, or is it leather? Whatever your glove is made out of, it doesn't taste good."

Pyra for her part simply facepalmed. "That's not even-Stop interrupting me all the time and listen!" Pyra was growing exasperated with Ruby, but simply continued speaking. "We've been walking for three days now, with minimal rest, but no food and water."

Ruby looked away at that. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel hungry or thirsty, just a bit tired. Maybe worn-out too. "Yeah, that's been nagging my mind too, but tell me this; Why exactly haven't I starved to death yet?"

It was weird. How Ruby took it so casually. She herself found it amusing truly, but in the back of her mind blamed her death and resurrection to the fact she didn't fear it anymore. It probably was some mental thing, but she didn't know.

She'd probably have to get some professional help later, but first things first...

"I...I haven't told you all there is about our life link." Pyra looked down, thinking of how to word it. "When I gave you half of my life-force, I told you that our lives were bond together, so if I die, you do and same on the opposite end, right?"

Ruby gave a nod, having a general idea of where the Aegis was going with this.

"You see Ruby, the legend of the Aegis goes thousands of years back. I was created a long time ago, so I'm sure you can guess how old I am." Pyra waited until Ruby nodded, then continued. "I'm immortal..., I don't age and I am hard to kill...and so are you too now."

Pyra couldn't read Ruby's expression there. It was, simply put, blank. The Rose seemed to be either deep in thought or was regretting her choice of bonding with the Aegis.

Pyra hoped it wasn't the latter. She dreaded Ruby's reaction, hence why she closed her eyes, awaiting the Rose's outburst.

Yet it never came.

The redhead opened her eyes, only to be surprised that Ruby grinned at her. "What the?" She was confused. The confusion finding it way in a sentence. "A-Aren't you mad that I with held this information from you?"

"For the first few seconds, I was." Ruby replied, but then shook her head. "But I also wasn't." She clarified what she meant with it. "I was angry that you lied to me, but my gratefulness outweighs my anger to the fact that you gave half of your life to revive me."

Ruby pulled Pyra into a hug, making sure to not do it too strong, as she didn't want to crush her ribs like that one time with Yang. "I owe you a debt that I can never fully repay, my life. I'll get you to Elysium, and save the world."

Pyra was too shocked at the turn of events. Before nodding and hugging Ruby back, burying her head into the Rose's shoulder. "Ruby I...I don't know what to say, so thank you."

Ruby merely nodded, patting Pyra's head once more, but any who questioned. "Though do tell me, after I've got you to Elysium and saved the world, what then?"

Pyra merely broke the hug, smiling at Ruby and walking away. "I think it's best that we cross that bridge when we get to it, no? For now, let's go ahead!"

Ruby deadpanned. She seemed to be doing that far too much since her revival. "Of course, what else should I have expected?" A sigh later and she followed after Pyra.

Many hours later and they finally had found a village. Luckily for them, it was still inhabited, but something seemed off to Ruby.

The Silver-Eyed Warrior couldn't put her thumb on what exactly felt wrong. Of course she questioned Pyra about it. "Pyra, stop for a minute." Once the Blade did so, the Driver questioned. "Is there something wrong with the...air?"

Pyra seemed to have expected that question, hence her reply coming swiftly. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with the town per say, but there seems to be an abundance of ether here."

Ruby, once more deadpanning, stared at Pyrrha. "Ether?" She was sure they mentioned it in Beacon, but she had been busy with the White Fang, Roman and so on and on, back then.

In a nutshell, Ruby was a slacker and inattentive.

"That is surprising, but let me explain it to you." Here came the short exposition. "It's the unique essence that flows through most of existence. It breathes life and allows us Blades to perform feats of magic, like healing and shielding our Drivers and more. Quite simply put, the only limits are your Aura Pool and Ether reserves, which you seem to have plenty in both."

Ruby gave a nod, understanding it somewhat. "So I got a ton of Aura and Ether, does that mean I can do magic then?"

Pyra shook her head. "Not directly, no. I'm the one who casts it, using both your reserves and mine." Here came the smug grin, something Ruby rarely saw on Pyra. "I'm the Aegis, a legendary Blade as you know, so I can perform feats that other Blades only could dream of."

Ruby seemed impressed, her eyes showing the interest she had. "That is quite a lot to take in." She stated, before looking around and spotting a cafe. "But let's put that aside for now, and go eat something, shall we?"

Pyra gave a nod, but first inquired. "Do you even have some lien on you?"

Ruby whistled innocently, trying to act vague. "Let's just say when we were still in Vale, I've searched through some of the shops and took some money."

"Ruby, that's stealing!"

Ruby looked guilty herself. "I know, but at the time I didn't have any lien on me and I didn't know you made me immortal either." Seeing Pyra flinch lightly at that comment, Ruby simply put her hand into Pyra's and dragged her along. "Come on now, let's eat!"

Once they were seated, they gave their orders to the waitress that greeted them. Ruby went with a strawberry cake and a soda. Pyra, not knowing much about the new culinary of this era, ordered the same as the Rose.

"How does it taste?" Ruby questioned, as she picked off the strawberries one by one with her fork and ate them, then devoured the cake itself at last. The soda was gulped down as well, her being satisfied with her treat.

"It's delicious!~" Pyra remarked, humming happily, and much to Ruby's surprise, moaned as well.

"I am feeling a lot of pleasure from you." The Rose stated, not knowing why Pyra blushed madly there, or what Ruby herself meant. "I think you have a sweet tooth."

"Sweet tooth?" Pyra repeated, looking up at Ruby, once she was done with her cake, ordering a second one. "What's that?"

"It means you have a thing for sweet things. Like for example vanilla, ice-cream and candy." Ruby stated, leaning back and looking towards the sky. It seemed to be getting dawn, and soon, night.

"Sweet things?...Makes sense, I did choose you after all..." Pyra mumbled, seemingly in thought once more, not realizing she had spoken out-loud.

"Huh?" Ruby picked up her Blade speaking. "Did you say something?"

Pyra blushed again, this time not as vivid and shook her head in denial. "I was simply thinking to myself. About what kind of other sweet things I wanna try to eat."

"Ah." Ruby nodded, before standing up, walking away and paying their bill. "Eat up that cake, then we'll head to an inn." Ruby waited until Pyra was finished eating. "We have enough lien left to stay for a night here, to rest up and stuff."

Pyra nodded, following after Ruby. It seemed like the Rose knew where to go after all.

Ruby, for once in her life, was glad that her sense of direction didn't fail. Instead she was just about to find the inn, when she heard the all too familiar growl of Beowolves. "Of course, what else to expect?"

She drew out the Aegis, once more lighting up its photon extension and turning around. She spotted a large horde of Beowolves rushing towards town. "Isn't there a hunter or such here?" She asked rhetorically, motioning for Pyra to run alongside her.

She decided to meet the horde head on, running at similar speeds to when her Semblance was active, yet hadn't used it at all. It was all natural for once. She felt Pyra empower her too, and while still not understanding it completely, she was glad to have someone at her side.

"Don't get hurt Ruby!" The Rose heard Pyra yell, yet didn't let herself be distracted, as she cut apart three Beowolves with the length of the photon blade itself.

"Everyone get to your houses and lock yourselves inside!" Ruby heard a loud-speaker, it stopped the Beowolves momentarily, as it drew their attention to it. "A large group of Beowolves is attacking the town, but there's a Huntress taking care of them!"

Ruby decided to simply take the opportunity and finished off a large majority of the Beowolves. It was much easier than with her scythe, if only because the Aegis had some ridiculous cutting power to it.

"Ruby watch out!" Pyra screamed, being a few feet too far behind to do anything.

"What the-" Hence Ruby getting hit by a large paw, and being send back skidding and rolling a dozen or more meters. "-ouch." She finished that sentence, springing back up and staring at what had send her flying with a strong hit like that.

To Ruby's dismay, it was a Grimm that looked like a bear. Not just any Grimm though, it seemed to be a Ursa Major, the larger and more ancient version of an Ursa Minor. "Ah."

Ruby's lack of reaction was starting to bother her. Usually she would be shaking in excitement or fear, but now? Now she simply faced the Grimm with a composed and calm attitude. "Hey big guy!" She yelled, getting the Grimm's attention on her.

The Grimm for its size, was unusually quick, as it was on Ruby rather quickly, claws drawn and intend on ending Ruby's life like that, but the Rose was quicker.

She jumped over the overgrown bear, performing a flip and using the momentum to cut into its back. The only thing she succeeded in, was chipping away at some of the bone armor it was covered in.

"Pyra, some help here!" Ruby was back on her feet, blocking a kick of the Ursa Major, but was knocked back from the sheer force once more.

"On it!" The Aegis yelled back, having not done anything so far, as she was charging up a large attack. Said large attack was a fire ball the size of a small house, which she then sent at Ursa Major, as it was pre-occupied with Ruby. "Get out of there!"

Ruby saw the flame headed towards both the Ursa Major and her. Dodging at the last second possible, Ruby felt her backside lightly burn, but had managed to get away. She saw the Ursa Major get indulged in the heat, melting into black ooze and white ashes, and before long, died.

She herself yelled in reaction, as she felt the pain. "Ahh, my butt is on fire!" Rolling on the ground, she managed to put it out quickly, her clothing being surprisingly unharmed, aside from her cape, which was now more of a second vest than anything.

Pyra felt the pain of Ruby too, but thanks to her being immune to fire and heat related things, she didn't even flinch. "I'm so sorry Ruby." She stated, helping the Rose up and looking at her apologetically. "I saw the perfect opportunity to take it out, but I forgot your safety."

Ruby sighed, mostly out of relief. "Don't worry about it. I'll be sitting funny for a few days, but I'm mostly unharmed." Seeing Pyra giggle at that, Ruby couldn't help, but laugh alongside the other.

Yet they got interrupted, as a group of villagers approached them. Pyra was on guard immediately, yet Ruby simply smiled and waved at them. "Yo, we took care of Grimms!" She hadn't noticed that some of them had suspicious looks, even glares on Pyra.

"That woman who is with you, how did she make a fire attack that large?" An elderly lady questioned, Ruby guessed she was in her late twenties or the likes.

"Oh that? She's got a Pyrokinesis Semblance, add in the usage of a fire Dust crystal, and you get some nice firepower!" Ruby didn't lie often, but it seemed to come naturally _simple_ to her. How ironic, was that what Ozpin meant with a simple soul?

Probably not, but she digressed.

"...Fine." The woman, who seemed to be the leader of the short mob of villagers, continued. "I'd like to thank the both of you for saving our small village from those Grimm. Hunters and Huntresses rarely come by nowadays, and since Vale fell those five days ago, none have come by."

 _Ah, so that's why no one else was around._ Ruby gave a nod, while staying silent, as Pyra spoke.

"There's no need for thanks. We simply did our jobs as Huntresses, but for now we'd like to check into an inn, so could you show us one please?" Pyra really hoped they had one at all.

"You're in luck, I'm the owner of the inn." The lady stated, leading them and the rest of the villagers back to town. The mob dispersed, Ruby and Pyra were lead into the inn.

"Yay, I guess." Ruby was tired and worn out. Yes, she had gotten a major boost to all her stats, like being stronger, quicker and overall much better, but her mind was still getting used to it all.

All she wanted now was to sleep. "Thank you, how much will that be?" She inquired to the old lady.

The inn owner shook her head. "Nonsense, the two of you saved our town, you'll be staying the night free of charge."

Ruby decided to take that generosity with open arms, getting the keys from the landlord and then looking at Pyra. "Come on, let's get to our room."

Ruby and Pyra turned around and were about to walk off, but heard the lady say. "Ah young couples, always charming to have them in the inn."

They stopped for a moment, turning to look at each other. Pyra blushed once more, while Ruby simply looked at the other too, a tint of blush on her face too.

Once in their room, they hadn't spoken to one another for differing reasons. For Pyra, it was too awkward, thanks to the old lady's comment. Ruby herself didn't know much on that topic at all, nor had much interest in it to begin with, so she didn't speak upon it.

Instead the Rose, it being close to 10 PM, spoke upon another topic, to try and take their minds away from that. "Pyra, can you tell me about yourself? You already know some things about me, you saw my memories after all."

Pyra nodded, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, as she talked to her Driver. "There are many things about me, so I'll tell you some I'm comfortable with telling."

"Okay." Ruby looked at the ceiling as well.

"As you know, I'm Pyra, or as the legends know me as, the Aegis. A legendary blade that several millennia ago was created and sunk several continents, in a fight against great evil."

Ruby's eyes widened at that. "I...I really should have paid more attention to history."

"But then this wouldn't be exciting for you, now would it be?" Pyra giggled, adding on. "I was created by two Godly Brothers, the God of Darkness and the God of Light. They created me for their champion to bear. The first Silver-Eyed Warrior, Rhegan."

Ruby perked up at that, interrupting Pyra out of sheer shock. "Silver-Eyed Warrior? Silver-Eyes? Can you tell me more about them?!"

"Of course I can, but please calm down." She couldn't stop giggling. Despite her growth spurt, Ruby still was like a curious puppy. "Back before Huntsman, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver-eyes are destined to lead the life of a warrior." She stared at Ruby now, crimson eyes meeting silver ones.

"You see, the Creatures of Grimm and evil Titans, the most fearsome of monsters mankind had encountered, were and to this day, are afraid of those Silver-Eyed Warriors. A single glance could exterminate any Grimm. Such is the power that Rhegan wielded several thousands of years ago."

Ruby for her part asked once more. "This Rhegan, she was your Driver? Just how strong was she? Why have I never heard of her? Are my silver eyes the same as hers?"

Pyra held up a hand, stopping Ruby from asking any further questions. "Rhegan...She was known as a legendary hero. A lone Empress that established the Kingdoms and society, all the while wielding the power of the Aegis and silver-eyes."

"Like me." Ruby felt like she was deadpanning right now, but just looked flabbergasted.

"Indeed, You're the second person in history, to wield both the Aegis and have Silver-Eyes that are unlocked." Pyra grinned now. "Luckily for you, I picked up several tricks from my former Driver, so I can teach you how to wield both the Aegis and use your Silver-Eyes."

"Ah." Ruby took a while to process that all. "What happened to...Rhegan?" She didn't know why, but she wanted to know more about this mysterious hero.

"Rhegan died." She stated, Pyra looking rather somber for once. "Unlike you, we didn't share a life-link. Despite raising in power to the point she rivaled both Gods and made them quake in fear, she was still mortal. She died after living a long-life, first making sure that her bloodline of silver-eyes continued on, and the Aegis was sealed. She sealed me away, so that one day someone worthy with Silver-Eyes, could use me once more, and save the world."

Ruby turned around, looking at the opposite end of the wall. "I see. That's quite a lot to take in Pyra." Ruby closed her eyes. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I'll process it over the night, then tomorrow we can continue this topic, okay?"

Pyra nodded, and with both of them saying at the same time, the story would go on tomorrow.

"Good night."


End file.
